1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic brake mainly used for a hoist gear.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional electromagnetic brake has been used for a hoist gear, etc., a brake having a construction as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 is known.
That is to say, as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, in a conventional electromagnetic brake, a U-shaped caliper 61 and an electromagnet portion 62 form a unit 63, and this unit 63 is attached to a fixation member 65 (for attachment) through a floating pin 64.
A brake shoe 66 is attached to an end of the U-shaped caliper 61 through an adjusting screw 67, etc., and another brake shoe 68 is attached to an end of a push rod 69. This push rod 69 is fixed to a movable iron core 70 of the electromagnet portion 62, and the other end of the caliper 61 is fixed and connected to a fixed iron core 72 of the electromagnet portion 62 through an attachment bolt 71.
When the electromagnet portion 62 is switched on, a braked body 73 such as a disk, shown with a two-dot broken line, pressed by the above-mentioned pair of brake shoes 66 and 68, performs brake-working. In this case, pressing force G of the brake shoe 66, pressing force H of the brake shoe 68, and tangent force (working in a direction at right angles with surface of FIG. 9 or FIG. 10) are transmitted through the adjusting screw 67, the caliper 61, the push rod 69, and the movable iron core 70.
However, in a conventional electromagnetic brake as described above, a U-shaped large-volume caliper of block, having sufficient strength and rigidity, is required. And, there is a problem that construction of the brake becomes complicated, and width dimension of the brake in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 becomes enlarged.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic brake with which the large-volume caliper of block is not necessary, light-weight apparatus in total and simplification of the construction can be obtained.